User blog:SolZen321/The Time Limit Theory
Hey guys, Happy New Year and it's time for my for blog/editorial of they year. Today, I'm going to be dictating my theory/head canon, on the Time Limits of Ultras. This theory, for obvious reasons, will be covering their inner light, the Ultraman Factor, Specium and Ultra Beams and their Solar Energy Absorption ability. Also note...I may be bringing in stuff from my fan fiction series Ultraman Orion (#ShamlessAdverstising). In short, this is my theory for why Ultras have their time limit. (Or my head canon for how Ultra bodies work) What is an Ultra To start off...lets define an Ultra. We know Ultras are humaniod, more than that, they have similarities to our anatomy, but their biology is clearly radically different. To make a long story short, Ultras are humanoids whose biology revolves around light. This is not even a joke, they are called 'Giants of Light' for a reason. Now let's look at where they came from. Although it is no longer canon, ideas from the Ultraman Story Manga have survived in canon. For one the Plasma Spark, based on the Plasma Sun. Also, the idea that the 'first monsters appeared with the first Ultra' heavily implying the Plasma Spark created both Ultras and monsters. The question is 'how'...? Now it's time for the fan fiction, but to be fair, this idea comes from Another Genesis. In there, the shards of the destroyed 'Kingdom' of Light, bear the 'Light of Nature' which seem to tie into the Red Light of Instinct and the Blue Light of Reason. Why are they relevant? Simple, they are similar to how the energy of the Plasma Sun/Spark was portrayed to affect life forms. The Blue Light seems tied to the creation of Ultra like beings, but the red light creates monster, yet both are just forms of the Light of Nature. Considering that they Plasma Spark seems to be semi-sentient and how it works with and changes the beings it encounters, my theory is this...the Light of the Plasma Spark...is alive. During this year that passed, scientists in America confirmed that under the right circumstances...photons (particles of light) could be made to act as atoms, molecules, basically matter. The stretch of my theory is the idea that such matter could serve as the building blocks of a life form, not the Ultras persay, but something...microbial. My idea is this, the light of the Plasma Spark, let's call it the Light of Nature, is a colony of photon based Microbes. Now...why do they create monsters or Ultras...simple, they are Symbiotes. I chose that word because 'Parasite' sounds too sinister for what I'm talking about. The Light is integrating itself with the host's cells and basically... 'upgrading', creating a form better suited to hosting them. With Ultras, their minds are merged with this inner energy field, which is why Tiga and company were able to just leave behind their bodies on Ancient Earth. Basically, just as viruses inject their genetic code into cells to infect them, the Microbes injected their photon based genetic structure into the cells of their hosts, which overpowered the rest of the cells (seriously who has an immune response to light?!) As for why everything gets big, my theory is simple, the photons increased the interactions with the Higs Fields, which is what defines mass.... No, I don't expect to understand what I'm talking about, just smile, wave and go 'hey there's an explanation for that'. This also ties into the Ultra Fusion Cards of Orb. In essence, he simply gathered the energy of the Maga Crystals, which are the seals created by the Ultras that sealed the Maga Kaiju. Basically he gathered the Photonic remains, the remnants of their Inner Light, left behind in the seals, which held the genetic information of the Ultra that created the seal. Thus Ultra Fusion, wherein he merges his light with the light of the other two Ultras, getting his fusion forms. So...since we've established all of that, let's get to the next most important part of my theory...Specium. The Ultraman Factor, Specium, and Sunlight absorption. I believe it was User Ultraman Life (Thanks by the way, and if I'm wrong tell me in the comments) who told me about a teacher of his. He was also an Ultraman fan. Life told me of their interactions, wherein he asked the gentlman what he thought 'Specium was'. His answer nearly knocked me out of my seat (that or the missing wheel, I seriously need to get this thing fixed) due to how much of a eureka moment it was. His response was that specium, was most likely an element that could undergo nuclear fusion at room temperature. This makes so much sense, why? In Ultraman Mebius it was made clear that humanity mined Mars for Specium as an energy source, clean energy. They had Specium Warhead missiles, and such. With lots of monsters, especially in the first series, many were like Godzilla, radioactive and fed on radioactive substances. Their bodies ran on Nuclear Fission. With Ultras, their bodies have Specium, they have Nuclear Fusion going on in their cells. It's why their bodies are so durable, both in combat and against the ravages of time. Their bodies produce Specium...the question is...how much, because I suspect this is part of the reason Ultras with Hosts, don't have the same problems over time as Ultra with Human forms, or at least part of the reason. Look at Plasma Ore, in Story 0 Manga, it was the material used to make transformation items. All it was, was material infused by the light of the Plasma Sun/Spark. It held that energy and Zoffy in human form, was even able to use it to call on the strength of his Ultra Form. It is rather similar to the shards of the Kingdom of Light, from Another Genesis, they held the Light of Nature. I suspect these are both two forms/iterations of pure Specium Now, why is it that some Ultras use other forms of energy as opposed to Specium? Simple, genetics, the power of Ultra, the light is infused in the host's DNA. Prime examples. The Leo Brothers in Ultraman Story 0 Manga, gained their powers because their father was hit by the light. Then there is the Ultraman Factor, due to genetics, those with it, are able to generate Specium in their bodies, acquiring Ultra like strength invulnerability and in Shinjiro's case, maybe even more. Also, it is heavily implied in Mebius that all Ultras use energy based on Specium. Once Shinjiro uses up his stores of Specium he is often left tired to the point of exhaustion and passing out. So how does he refile his stores, from sunlight? No, despite their reliance on sunlight I don't think it's so simple as, they absorb light and turn it into atoms. So where does Specium come from...? Simple...Magnesium. That may seem strange, but the conclusion I've come to is that Ultras convert Magnesium (and/or some other common element found both in human bodies and the Earth) into Specium and so does Shinjiro. The answer for this is simple, magnesium is actually found in a lot of things we eat, especially the healthier things. It is the eighth most common element in the planet's crust, the fourth most abundant element on the earth, after iron oxygen and silicon, and is created by Supernovas (Noa anyone). It also makes sense where Plasma Ore and the Shards come in, they are examples of pure specium. Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius were revived by beams of 'Magnerium Energy', which I suspect is based on Magnesium. Remember, Ultras run on variants of Specium energy, as the Specium Re-doublizer shows, so it makes sense that Seven, who runs an Emerium energy and Mebius, who ran on... Mebium energy could be revived by the same substance...that and they are the same species. The 'Inner Light' of an Ultra, the colony of the Light of Nature/Reason, it converts Magnesium, maybe other elements into Specium, which depending on the Ultra's genetics, may fuse with other elements. It's how we got Plasma Ore, and Shards of the Kingdom of Light. The light bonds to an element common in the ground and in life forms and it may even be the bases for why it changes these beings. Thinking about it, this could explain why other aliens did not become as powerful as the Ultras, when they were exposed to it, and why in Story 0 some Ultras had few to no powers while others were incredibly powerful, the magnesium content when they were changed. (wow...that is unfair now that I think about it) But still, none of this actually explains my theory completely, which means... The Point of this Blog Why is sunlight, so important to Ultras and their time limit. The answer is simple...their cellular Nuclear Fusion...is solar powered. let me explain... If they have Nuclear Fusion going on in their cells, or at least their body...then why should they be bothered by cold weather, yet can function in space and the ocean depths. Simple, cold weather means 'ice', which covers their skin and blocks the needed rays their bodies require. Just as their Inner Light is converting Magnesium into Specium, it's also driving that nuclear reaction. Remember Nexus got revived by a beam of Photon-Electrons based on his beam, i.e. the stuff he was running on (though considering he has no definitive time limit that may be a moot point). Without the needed light, the reaction cannot continue, and if they get too big, they can't produce enough to power themselves (See Ultraman Max). This is the reason for the time limit, not some amount of energy they have stored, but how much energy they can get to make sure the process inside their cells doesn't stop. This is why they don't need to breathe. It is also why as the reaction continues with time, and their bodies adapt to contain that amount of energy and they get stronger with age. This is also why, when they fight too often for too long they get weak like Seven or Cosmos, their bodies require much more magnesium than ours, and shooting its converted state as particle beams does not help. With Ultras like Seven, his Protectors have 'Specium Energy Generators' which I assume exist to help gather enough energy to keep the Nuclear Reaction in his body going, which is why he didn't have a time limit, except in the dark. This also explains why, despite what they keep telling us, Ultra fights last around three to five minutes. It's also why some fights (which didn't have in that much combat) ended with the Ultra's color timer still blue. In the latter case, the Ultra did not expend that much energy. So the reason for the time limit isn't because Earth is 'poisonous' but because, when at giant size(I have seen Ultras from M78 running about at human size with no problems) the body demands are too high to maintain the fusion reaction, for what relatively little light is reaching Earth's surface. It also goes well with the Ultra Force, who got a power boost when they got into space, and where met by the sun rays vastly increasing their strength. Which also ties into why Ultras seem to have no issue in the dark of space, except instances like when Seven was on the dark side of the moon. Another bit of evidence supporting my theory, is from Mebius Gaiden Ghost Reverse. When Mebius was fighting Imperializer, we got a first person view from the robot. It was interesting to that from the perspective of the robot, Mebius resembled a humanoid version of how the stars and galaxies in the background looked. Considering this lights are stars which are big balls of Nuclear Fusion, held back from exploding by their own gravitational fields, it is interesting. It would imply that a similar process is going on in Mebius' body. Non-M78 Ultras Now the question that people have probably had since I started this blog 'What about Ultras not from M78', well, let's go by list *L-77 Ultra/ Leo: Leo's just here because the only other example is Astra. With L-77 Ultras it would appear that their biology is basically the same, but a bit less efficient than M78 Ultras since their time limit is 2:40 instead of a full 3 minutes. *U-40 Ultras: Again similar to M78, however, it would appear they do not naturally produce the energy to support their giant forms, since only 8 can become giants. However, it would appear that with training, they can increase their energy output. This isn't even a theory as Amia was able to become a giant (though not as big as her brother Jonias) through training *Gaia, Agul: With them, they are constantly being resupplied with energy from the Earth's Biosphere so, their color timers are called Life Gauges to tell the host how injured they are how much energy they used up in comparison to how much they are gathering. *Nexus: He is similar to Gaia and Agul, as he becomes the power his hosts use. However, I think his power is on the host's power as much as his own. Truth be told, I don't have a complete theory for him and he may not even operate on the same principles as the other Ultras. *Cosmos: He seems to operate on M78 principles *Tiga: Tiga also seems to operate on principles similar to M78 principles, though I still suspect his people come from an alternate M78. Final Thoughts Well this was fun (and tiring on my hands) and I will probably use this when writing more fan fiction. Still I will admit, a lot of the 'evidence' I found was probably not that well thought out, when it was introduce (heaven knows retcons are a thing especially between the Showa and Heisei era). It would also be cool if it turned out I was right (the magnesium~specium, cellular nuclear fusion thing, not the light microbes thing) as to why Ultras have their time limit. So the Points *The Light of the Plasma Spark, is actually photon microbes which created not just Ultras but Kaiju *The light converts Magnesium into specium, which is the bases of their original transformation and time limit. **This is why Magnesium Energy can revive/restore Ultras **How we got Plasma Ore **Kaiju don't have time limits because their bodies (more or less) run on Nuclear Fission which doesn't require light **Ultras have a time limit because they need to absorb light and/or heat to maintain the reaction or it will slow down and stop. However, in giant form, and with the amount of sunlight they get on earth, they can only manage a few minutes. **Ultras are weird... *Sol has too much time on his hands. Remember to leave your thoughts in the comments below. Also Happy New Year! (Also I'm posting this on Ultra Fan.) Category:Blog posts